Golden and unusual Nightmare Friends
by Goldie-Fazbear-a-Marionette
Summary: Goldie and Bon Bon are so close that they are considered sisters. When the two are separated, Goldie unites with some new friends to save her sister from the horrible nightmares. With curses, new magic, and new relationships in the way will Goldie save Bon or will Bon do something to keep her away. There is more than what meets the eye right? Even nightmares have surprises ;)
1. Chapter 1

this is a story that does not relate to the Tale of a Golden Love*

Goldie's Pizzeria was a sister location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and Fredbear Family Dinner. The main animatronic was a golden bear named Goldie. Her hair was a ombré brown and her eyes were light gold. She wore a golden bow on the back of her head and a black bow tie. You know her clothes and everything else major. The guitar playing bunny who preformed with Goldie was named Bon Bon. She had long light blue hair, emerald green eyes, bright pink cheeks, a loose red bow tie, white shirt, blue vest that buttoned over her shirt, a blue skirt, long white socks, and long red boots.

During the day Goldie and Bon Bon preformed for the kids who adored them, while during the night they laughed and played with eachother. The two were so close that they considered themselves sisters.

Bon Bon: Hey Goldie?

Bon Bon had been tuning her guitar while Goldie lay next to her humming.

Goldie: Yeah Bon?

Bon Bon: Do you think we will ever be replaced?

Goldie sat up shocked at the question.

Goldie: Why would they replace us? We never break and when we do it's only minor. And the kids adore us. I can't remember the last time we had money problems. We are always finding new tricks. Why do you ask?

Bon Bon held her guitar closer to her chest.

Bon Bon: I just worry sometimes. We have been preforming for years. What if they think we are too old? What if the kids start to get bored? What if we do start breaking down? What if I mess up and do something that could get us both shut down?

Goldie smiled and put her arm around her worried friend.

Goldie: Hey look at me Bon.

Bon Bon looked up and into Goldie's eyes. Goldie could see tears start to form.

Goldie: We've come this far without any problems. Who said anything about us going down? We are loved by all! We make all children smile. We can even get teenagers to have their parties here! That's saying something. Dont worry.

Bon Bon smiled and hugged her friend.

Bon Bon: I guess your right. I just don't ever want to lose you. Your my best friend.

Goldie chuckled and hugged back.

Goldie: And your mine. I promise that no matter what happens we will always find eachother.

The two hugged eachother tight.

Bon Bon: I love you Goldie

Goldie smiled.

Goldie: I love you too Bon

Just as Goldie had said to Bon, the two continued to stay open for many more years.

The end.

No I'm just kidding. ;)

I'll shut up now.

But just like all good things, this spot light took a terrible twist. One day a horrible accident caused Fredbear Family Dinner to shut down. One of the animatronics bit a kid due to springlock failure. This accident forced the company to check all animatronics and throw out any old ones in case the same thing was to happen again. When the workers came into Goldie's Pizzeria one night, Goldie and Bon Bon were terrified for what would happen. One worker grabbed Bon Bon and started to drag her away. Another did the same to Goldie. The two girls held on to eachother for dear life. Screaming and crying, Bon Bon's hands started to slip. Two more workers joined in trying to separate the two.

Goldie: Bon Bon don't let go!

Bon Bon: Don't let them take me away from you! Please! Make them stop!

Goldie's eyes were filled with tears. She screamed at the workers to let her friend go. They did not listen. One worker came and tried to pry their grip loose. Goldie could see Bon Bon crying as her hands were separated from Goldie's. That didn't stop Goldie. When the workers pinned Goldie to ground, Bon Bon started screaming louder.

Bon Bon: GOLDIE! NO! LET ME GO! LET HER GO!

The workers dragged Bon Bon to a long wooden box. Goldie immediately started kicking the workers in an attempt to free herself. She kicked one in the head and another in the ribs. She rushed to her feet and started running to Bon Bon. More workers tackled her.

Bon Bon: GOLDIE!

Goldie: BON BON!

Goldie used all her strength to try and escape but was pinned down harder and harder each time. Goldie felt herself crying more than she ever had before. The workers tied Bon Bon down as they worked on shutting her down. She resisted and kept screaming for them to let her go.

Goldie: STOP! YOU'LL HURT HER! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?

Bon Bon: GOLD-

Those were Bon Bon's last words before the workers successfully shut her down and started putting her in the box. Goldie completely lost it at this point.

Goldie: NO! YOU CANT DO THIS! SHE NEEDS ME AND I NEED HER! PLEASE STOP! SOMEONE ANYONE HELP! DONT TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE!

The workers finished nailing the lid shut on the box and moved it next to two others. With eyes filled with tears and heart full of fear, Goldie screamed at the top of her voice box.

Goldie: BON BON!

*inside one of the other boxes*

?:Huh? Where am I? Who is that screaming? Why can't I move?

The animatronic looked out a hole in the box to see a girl pinned to the ground crying and screaming.

?: Who is she? Why is she screaming?

He looked to the side and saw workers stuffing another girl in a box. He realized why the other girl must be screaming.

?:Hey put her back! I command you to return her! What are you doing!?

No one heared him. He saw the other girl look his way. They made eye contact. He saw fear in her eyes. He wanted to help. The other workers started to dismantle her. The animatronic in the box grew mad.

?:I have to help her!

He closed his eyes and focused really hard. A glowing gold orb came out of him and rushed into the girl. His eyes went heavy and he shut down again.

*Goldie*

Goldie saw a gold orb rush in her sending all the workers to their feet. When Goldie opened her eyes, she found herself floating with a gold aura around her. She looked down at herself to see her hands covered in blood. Her skin was pale white, her clothes stained in blood, her eyes full black with blood tear stains on her face, her teeth sharp, and sharp claws on her hands. She felt powerful. She fell on the ground and started laughing.

?:Hahahahahaha!

The workers, who were now on their feet, shook with fear. Goldie charged at them with her new power. She cut their clothes and stabbed them with her claws. Many dropped dead as other rushed to escape.

Goldie: Where do you think you're going?

Goldie grabbed a fleeing worker and held her claws to his neck.

Goldie: Where are you taking her!

Worker: T-t-to a n-n-new location. B-b-bosses orders. P-p-p-please d-don't kill me!

Goldie: Where is this new location?!

Worker: I-I-I don't k-k-know. S-s-some old s-s-safe house or something.

Goldie growled and stabbed him in the neck causing him to scream and then die. She dropped him and grabbed her head in pain. She dropped to her knees.

Goldie: Gah! What's going on!

She watched as her appearance changed back to normal. She felt herself fall to the floor and start to shut down. She looked at Bon Bon's box and reached her hand out.

Goldie: B-Bon Bon.

Goldie's hand dropped and she shut down.

*sniff* That was really hard to write. More to come. Just as an update reminder. My other stories will be coming out with new chapters soon. I have written more chapters. I hope you guys will like this story. See you guys later 3


	2. A short Christmas story

A fight for a golden love

''Twas the night before Christmas. All was quiet and at rest. No music played in prize corner, and movement was nowhere to be found. In the main party room the glowing lights from the Christmas tree illuminated the room. With snow falling and the fire roaring, everyone slept through the night to await morning light. Puppet dreamt of snowball fights and opening gifts with friends. Goldie dreamt of cooking the Christmas feast and singing Christmas carols by the fire. Then there was the soft sound of footsteps coming from the main party room. A mysterious figure glided through the shadows, taking every Christmas decoration in sight. Just as quick as it appeared, it disappeared into the night. No stockings hung over the fire, all cookies were eaten, no lights to illuminate the room, and no tree for the gifts to be placed under. This Christmas would be ruined for the Fazbear crew if nothing was done. Wait what was that? Something or someone quietly peeped out of the shadows and stepped into the empty room. She was followed by 4 other figures. The split up with decorations and began replacing all that was stolen. A blue bunny girl hung the stockings filled with goodies and filled the room with lights on the walls. A golden boy carried a tree and with the help of a golden foxy boy, started covering it in ornaments with a star on top. A dark blue bunny with sharp teeth placed gifts under the tree and placed fresh baked cookies by the fire. A golden girl went to the kitchen and cooked a great feast fit for an army of kings. When all was done the 5 friends disappeared into the shadows just as the sun rose across the horizon. Goldie jolted out of bed and rushed to prize corner.

Goldie: Puppet wake up! It's Christmas!

She banged on the lid of the giant gift box. Puppet soon emerged from it with a smile across his face. Goldie grabbed his hand and dragged him to the main party room. They both froze with mouths open when they witnessed the amazing sight before them. The others joined them, and the room filled with joy. Puppet, toy Freddy, Freddy, and Bonnie raced outside and started a snowball war while Chica, toy chica, toy Bonnie, and Goldie set the table for the food that was found perfectly made in the kitchen. Foxy and Mangle arranged the camera for the Christmas picture. When everyone was together they posed in front of the camera.

Freddy: Alright everyone ready? No bunny ears got it Bonnie! Alright one

Toy Chica: Two

Puppet: Three!

The photo was taken and everyone took their seats at the table. After a very filling feast everyone sat in front of the fire and opened their gifts. Puppet gave Goldie a golden microphone and Goldie gave Puppet black and white headphones. Mangle and Foxy gave each other pirate hats and both Chica and Toy Chica revived a giant cupcake plush. The Bonnie's got new guitars and the Freddys got new hats. After a couple Christmas carols, Goldie went to fetch the Christmas photo. She paused in front of the tree when she noticed an unopened present. She took the box back to the others. It had light and dark blue wrapping paper and gold ribbon, but no saying who it was from or to.

Bonnie: Open it.

So Goldie opened it and found a photo and a note.

Note: Dear Fazbear crew, Merry Christmas! When we saw that your place had been robbed of all its Christmas joy, we decided to help re decorate it. Hope you like it. With lots of Love, Bon Bon, Nightmare Bonnie, Golden, Golden Foxy, and Goldie.

Goldie looked at Puppet confused. Freddy took the picture and showed it to everyone.

Freddy: This must be them

Sure enough there were the 5 friends. Goldie and Bon Bon in front with Nightmare Bonnie, Golden, and Golden Foxy in the back.

Mangle: Hey guys check it out!

Mangle brought in the framed picture that they took earlier. Everyone smiled as she hung it over the fire place.

Puppet: Merry Christmas Goldie

Puppet pulled Goldie under the mistletoe.

Goldie: Merry Christmas Puppet.

 **Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoyed this little story. I'd like to wish a very special thanks to Kuff for giving me advice on how to write my stories. Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! See you all soon ;)**


	3. I need to keep my promises

**I really need to start keeping my promises. I will 100% start posting again! I have finished most of these stories so all that's left it to publish them! Expect new chapters VERY soon!**

 **thank you all soooooo very much!**


	4. Who are you?

Workers came in the next morning to clean up the bodies and get the boxes out before anyone in the public knew. Goldie was taken to another location while Bon Bon was taken to a safe house far away.

*10 years later*

*in the new location*

Workers opened three wooden boxes which contained three different animatronics. One box had a mis-colored Foxy human animatronic. Instead of red and other colors this one was almost all Gold. Another box contained a male golden freddy human animatronic. **Basically the same as Goldie only male.** The last box had Goldie in it.

Worker: Alright let's set them up. This one goes on the stage, this one in pirates cove, and the girl goes in parts and service.

The workers spent the next 3 weeks assembling the animatronics and putting them where they needed to be. Finally, 3 weeks before opening, they turned them on when the workers left.

*in pirates cove*

?: Huh? Where am I? Oh this must be that new location they told me about. Well I might as well look around and meet the others if there are any.

The animatronic opened the curtains to see the male golden freddy looking at him.

Golden Foxy: Hello! I'm Golden Foxy, but please call me Foxy.

He held his hand out to shake. The other animatronic grabbed it and shook it.

Golden Freddy: Hi! I'm Golden Freddy, but call me Golden. Sorry if I scared you. I just didn't know if anyone else was here. Are we the only ones?

Golden Foxy scratched his head as if he was trying to remember.

Golden Foxy: I don't know. I think so. If there was any body else we would have seen them.

Golden: Oh okay. I was just wondering.

Golden Foxy's ears went up.

Golden Foxy: Hey how about we make some pizza.

Golden smiled.

Golden: I love pizza! Come on I saw the kitchen this way.

Golden Foxy jumped out of pirates cove and followed Golden to the kitchen.

*in parts and service*

Goldie: Where am I? Where is Bon Bon? Those workers! They took her from me! I'll never see her again. She must be so scared. Don't worry Bon Bon! I'll find you. I promise.

*in the kitchen after pizza*

Golden Foxy: That was good.

Golden finished putting the dishes up.

Golden: Thanks. I've never cooked before really. Well I've helped the cooks sometimes but never really done it on my own. Now I know how Chica felt.

Golden Foxy looked confused.

Golden Foxy: Chica?

Golden sat down across from Golden Foxy at the table.

Golden: Back at my old pizzeria there was a girl named Chica. She loved to cook and eat. She also liked to make us smile. You couldn't ever stay mad at her even though she rarely does anything wrong. She took care of us when we needed it.

Golden Foxy sighed.

Golden Foxy: I don't remember anything from my previous location except that some of the animatronics there were bad news. I wish we had a Chica here.

Golden: Well we can make die with just the two of us. Come on lets go back to the stage and chill.

Golden and Golden Foxy both walked back to the stage and talked about previous pizzerias and what they would do when the place opened up. They didn't notice Goldie standing in the shadows watching and listening.

*5:00*

Golden looked at the clock on the wall.

Golden: We should be getting ready. The workers are coming in the morning to finish the place up before holiday break.

Golden Foxy stood up.

Golden Foxy: What holiday is coming up? Ester? Valentine's Day? Halloween?

Golden chuckled.

Golden: Close. Christmas.

Goldie tried to leave without being heared but accidentally bumped into the wall sending some of her parts to the ground.

Golden Foxy: Oh. Well, see ya tom-

Golden Foxy froze and his ears perked up. Golden looked at Golden Foxy.

Golden: What's wrong?

Golden Foxy looked around. His eyes stoped at the hallway leading to parts and service and the office. Golden followed his gaze.

Golden: Strange. I don't remember seeing that room.

Goldie stayed hidden in the shadows as she held her breath. She quickly and quietly made her way through the shadows and into the kitchen.

Golden Foxy: Hmmm

Golden Foxy sniffed the air. He sensed another persons presence. He slowly walked to the kitchen with Golden behind him. Goldie heared the two coming and quickly hid under the counter and closed the doors where she hid. She had to move a few cleaning supplies aside but she fit in easily. Golden Foxy and Golden entered and looked around.

Golden: What are we looking for?

Golden Foxy: Another person.

Golden looked confused

Golden: Another person? But I already checked the building and didn't find anyone else.

Golden Foxy pointed one of the doors that hid Goldie.

Golden Foxy: Then why is that door open? We didn't leave it open and we certainly didn't leave the kitchen door open.

Goldie stayed still. Was she gonna get caught? What would they do to her? Should she run or stay?

Golden bent down and reached out for the door. Goldie had to do something and she had to do it now!

Golden: See there is noth-

Just as Golden was opening the door Goldie teleported out and landed on Golden Foxy. They both fell to the floor and Golden just watched.

Golden Foxy: Ow what was that?

He leaned up to see Goldie next to him on the floor. He and Golden froze.

Goldie: Well that's new.

She looked up at the two and her eyes went wide.

Goldie: Uh oh.

Golden: Hey I've seen you before! Come here!

Goldie got up quickly as Golden walked twords her. She kicked him into Golde Foxy and ran out the door.

Golden Foxy: Now look what you did! You scared her! What were you thinking?

Golden Foxy got up and ran after her.

Golden: Oops. Probably not the best thing to say to someone you just met.

He got up and ran after Goldie and Golden Foxy. Goldie ran to pirates cove to find herself at a dead end. She turned to see Golden Foxy and Golden standing right behind her. Golden Foxy slowly walked closer.

Golden Foxy: Hey now. I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down and we can talk.

Goldie pressed into the wall as much as she could. She was scared. She then looked down and saw Golden Foxy's hook. Goldie gasped and Golden Foxy followed her eyes.

Golden Foxy: No don't worry! It's just m-

Goldie grabbed Golden Foxy's hand and flipped him over. She then jumped over him and ran at Golden.

Golden: Ah!

Golden closed his eyes as Goldie slid under him and then ran back to parts and service. Golden Foxy got back up and walked over to Golden. They both looked at the door.

Golden: Well we just scared her. So much for a good first impression.

Golden Foxy nodded and the two returned to their places just before the clock turned to 6:00.

*at the safe house*

Nightmare Bonnie slowly approached the mysterious box that was dropped off a while ago. He had hidden it before the others had seen it. He grabbed a crowbar and pried the lid off. He dropped the crowbar when he saw a girl in it. Well, he thought it was a girl. Instead of an animatronic in the box as he had heard it was supposed to be, there was a shadow. A shadow animatronic.

Nightmare Bonnie: I wonder what happened to you?


End file.
